


Your Lips (They Got Me Going)

by LondonBird95



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Best Friends, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Everybody Wants Stiles, M/M, Mouth Kink, Oral Fixation, Pining, Stiles' Mouth, Unrequited Stiles Stilinski/Aiden, Unrequited Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonBird95/pseuds/LondonBird95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek returns from his research project in the Caribbean's, he notices that after all this time, everyone seems to notice just what he's been noticing all these years.</p><p>A.K.A People keep dropping things and stumbling over themselves when Stiles puts anything near his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Lips (They Got Me Going)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted, but here it is! Writer's block vanquished!  
> I just wanted to mention that the age gap between Stiles and Derek here is two years, not the one in the show. I'm sorry but in this fic there's no Scott (I feel insanely guilty about this), so Stiles and Derek could be best friends (which is also why they don't have such a major age gap).  
> Un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.  
> Also, the title is from the awesome song "Lips" by Marian Hill (which is a great song)

Derek strode into the milkshake shop Stiles directed him to and scanned the room impatiently. There, sat by a table and chatting happily with a waiter, sat Stiles. Derek walked over excitedly since he hasn’t seen his best friend for three months while he was away doing research. Once he was a foot away from the table Stiles caught his eyes and his smile grew even bigger, “Wow, Derek, three months in the Caribbean’s have done wonders to you. Look at you, you’re all tanned and muscular, it’s like I haven’t seen you at all since you left,” his best friend slash long-time crush said, his chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

Rolling his eyes, Derek sat down opposite of Stiles said, “Don’t be ridiculous Stiles. We’ve seen each other on video chats every other night while I was doing my research.” He looked over at the waiter, who was giving him a weird look. Stiles glanced at the man, as if he momentarily forgot he was there and jumped a little. “Oh, right, sorry. Aiden, this is Derek. Derek, this is Aiden. He lives three doors down from me and works here. I met him while you were away.” Derek shook Aiden’s hand and said, “Nice to meet you. You know, every friend of Stiles is a friend of mine.” To which Aiden replied with an icy stare.

“So… we’ll just have one large strawberry milkshake with extra whipped cream. Two straws, please,” he asked, and Aiden jotted the order down before sending one more glare in Derek’s direction and moving to place the order.

Gesturing to the man with his head, Derek asked, “What’s with him?”

Stiles shrugged and replied, “Don’t know. Usually he’s in a great mood.” Derek gave him a questioning look, but all Stiles did was shrug. Apparently he didn’t find it odd that some random waiter seemed to hate Derek for no reason.

He didn’t have to think about it too long, though, since once the milkshake was placed on their table, he knew exactly what Aiden was thinking.

Stiles wasted no time in digging into the milkshake, the straw nearly missing his mouth from excitement. Just then, Derek heard it. It sounded a lot like a breathy whine, and he turned his head sharply so he was looking directly at Aiden, who had a flushed face and held onto a metal serving tray so hard his knuckles were white.

Returning his gaze to Stiles, Derek understood.

It’s always been a problem.

Since Stiles went through the magic puberty machine and came out lean and gorgeous, he’s being doing _things_ that made Derek _feel things._

It started out small- sucking on straws, biting his lower lip, stuff like that. It was just a tiny bit distracting, with Stiles’ beautiful lips wrapped around a plastic straw when he had a soda in the movies or when his lips were covered in the red slush he insisted on drinking every time they had movie night.

But then… then it got worse.

Stiles started _sucking on things._ No one around seemed to notice the downright pornographic image Stiles presented when he sucked on the tip of a pen or pencil, but Derek did. He couldn’t help it- it was like a magnetic field. And it would. Not. Stop.

Pens moved onto lollipops, and lollipops moved onto licking chocolate off fingers and licking chocolate off fingers moved onto _popsicles._ Seriously, it was like Stiles was trying to kill him via oral fixation.

And it wasn’t like Stiles wasn’t overall extremely attractive- even his moles were downright _edible-_ but his mouth was a specific point of weakness. He had those plump lips teenage boys didn’t usually have, and they always looked so _soft._ That mouth wasn’t doing Derek any favors.

So now, when someone else was _finally_ acknowledging it, it was a bit of a relief.

Except, when he had a moment to think about it, it really wasn’t.

This… this _random guy_ is ogling Stiles like he wants to devour him, and that’s not okay at all. He doesn’t even know Stiles like Derek does.

Derek knows that Stiles has a weird thing for peanut butter chocolate ice cream (and, as it seems, licking ice cream off a spoon in an _obscene_ manner). Derek knows that Stiles loves superhero movies and that he cries after each of them, which always leads to a lengthy conversation about his parents. Derek knows every nook and cranny of Stiles’ personality, and this weird waiter- _Aiden-_ has no right whatsoever to objectify Stiles.

But then Stiles sucks at the quickly disappearing milkshake extra hard and he licks his lips and Derek’s brain short-circuits.

“So,” Stiles begins after he swallowed a gulp of milkshake, “You’re back from researching whales or whatever. Does this mean you’ll finally be able to finish your paper and get that masters so you can hang out with me?” he asked. Derek smiled widely, “I’m close, that’s for sure, but it’ll still take some time. What about you, how’s your senior year going?” he asked, knowing Stiles was, after a few long years, finally getting the hang of morning classes in college.

“Oh, it’s awesome!” he exclaimed in response, before he went into a rapid-fire explanation about how he scheduled his entire week so he gets stuff done and still gets to put in some work hours at the electronics store.

Derek idly drank some of the milkshake while Stiles rambled, watching as his face lit up when he talked about his newest promotion. He felt like some lovesick teenager, leaning his cheek on his fist and gazing lovingly at his crush.

The moment was broken when Aiden stopped by the table, his cheeks still a little flushed when he asked, “Are you done with that?”

They both looked down at the empty milkshake, completely surprised by the lack of milkshake in the large cup. “Uh, yeah,” Stiles said eventually, “can we please have the check?” he asked, smiling brightly. Aiden blankly stares at his mouth as he nodded dumbly, and Derek does _not_ approve of that, but at least they’ll soon be playing Call of Duty in Stiles’ apartment and this will all blow over.

***

It doesn’t blow over.

If anything, it gets worse. Since Stiles’ workload has decreased significantly, he had more chances to be social and be out and about- which would be great, since Stiles always felt a little lonely, but it also attracts the attention of every gay male in a twenty mile radius.

Derek couldn’t help but wonder what took everyone so long. He’s noticed Stiles’ behavior since he was seventeen, and he’s allowed himself to appreciate Stiles’ beauty since the boy turned eighteen. Now though, everyone else sees it too, and they’re not being too subtle about it.

For instance, when the pair stopped in the campus coffee shop on their way to the library the guy behind the counter spilled a whole cup of hot coffee on himself when Stiles took a bite of his éclair and moaned in a way Derek couldn’t describe in any way other than sinful. The barista blushed furiously and apologized frantically as he ran away from their table. Stiles just lifted an eyebrow and gave Derek his _that was weird_ look, which frustrated Derek to no end because he could deal with Stiles eating and drinking and licking things with such skill like he’s trying to win a fucking medal, but the worst, _absolute worst,_ part of the whole thing is that Stiles has no idea what he’s doing.

It’s been a few years, and Derek is always tempted to punch a wall because there’s no way he isn’t aware of what he’s doing. But he knows Stiles is oblivious. He knows because Stiles never knew when people liked him, and he never knew when people were giving him signals. To most people, Stiles seemed a bit cold at times, but it’s just because he was forced to spend his high school years with a recluse like Derek who also knows nearly nothing about social cues.

So yeah, sometimes it really sucks to be Derek- especially when his best friend tries to get chocolate off the side of his mouth.

***

The Mouth Thing kept on happening.

When Stiles chewed on a pen during one of their visits the library the cute sophomore who volunteers there dropped a whole pile of books on his foot. _A whole pile of books._ Really, it was just ridiculous.

And then when they were at a cocktail party Stiles drank a daiquiri and nearly four guys walked into a wall.

It was beginning to get on Derek’s nerves, especially when the guys had the audacity to come up to the two of them and chat up Stiles. Usually, Derek was able to make them back off using his signature Death Glare, but occasionally there was some annoying dude who just couldn’t take a hint.

Like Aiden.

Derek has come to learn that Aiden the Waiter was a pretty good friend of Stiles. He learned that Aiden owns a collection of vinyl records, he learned that he only drinks coffee if it was brewed precisely at the temperature he wants, that he talks during movie and, perhaps worst of all, he always has a shift when Derek and Stiles stop at the milkshake shop.

So Derek was forced to sit through an agonizing attempt at flirtation between Stiles and Aiden every single Thursday.

Usually it went something like this:

**Aiden: (some cheesy pickup line)**

**Stiles: (laughs good naturally)**

**Aiden: (makes rude yet subtle innuendo). So, what would you like?**

**Stiles: Any chance for a large strawberry milkshake, extra whipped cream?**

**Aiden: (winks) sure thing. I’ll be back soon, so you have time to write your number on a napkin.**

Stiles never writes his number, but Aiden keeps on trying to flirt with him. Derek really wants to punch him sometimes.

One day, Derek isn’t very careful and Stiles catches him glaring at Aiden.

“Hey, what’s going on between you and Aiden?” Stiles asked as he mixed his milkshake with his straw.

Derek huffed, “Nothing, he’s just really…” he trailed off, not sure how to finish the statement.

“Hot?” Stiles asked in an odd one.

The glare Derek directed at Stiles could probably kill. “What?” Derek asked through clenched teeth, doing his best to keep his fists unclenched and relaxed.

Stiles had a thing for _Aiden._ He’s been _flirting back._ Derek shoots another glare at the waiter’s direction.

“Well… it just seems like, you know, you’re… into him?” Stiles phrased it as a question, and his voice isn’t loud or full of life like usual. It’s timid and small and Derek wants it gone.

He can feel his face making a horrified expression. “ _What?_ No. No, no, no. Aiden? And _me?_ Are you insane?” he asked, shivering for good measure. Stiles looks up at him, his timid expression gone, instead replaced by one of confusion.

“But… just now… And you never talk when he’s around. I, I thought maybe you liked him and you were shy?”

Derek is sure his face is the exact expression of someone who just ate a whole lemon. “Where did you get that impression from? I don’t like _him._ ” He replied, hoping it would ease Stiles’ nerves.

It does the exact opposite. Stiles tensed up and stopped his swirling motion for a second, before carefully resuming it. “So,” he began, “You _do_ like someone.”

Fuck.

Derek’s thoughts ran through his head in lightning speed. He couldn’t grasp a single one so he chose to use the eloquent “Uh… yeah.”

Stiles’ face actually _crumbled._ He seemed devastated, looking down into the drink and swallowing hard. After a moment of silence, Derek opened his mouth to speak, but Stiles beat him to it, his tone bitter as he asked, “Well? Who is she?”

It takes Derek a second. A few seconds, actually, before he realized what a complete dumbass he’s been.

Before he could change his mind, he grabbed Stiles’ collar and dragged him in for a kiss.

As far as first kisses go, it’s not great. It’s not bad-  Stiles’ lips are indeed very soft, their teeth only knock together once and the awkward angle is manageable, but it is a little uncomfortable and it’s barely a chaste peck before Derek pulled back, looking at Stiles’ shocked face.

“You… you… you!” Stiles exclaimed after a second, touching his lower lip. “You like me, you asshole!” he said, clearly exasperated.

Derek blushed slightly, “I mean, I’ve liked for a while now, but-“

“Wait, a while?” Stiles asked, interrupting him, “How long is ‘a while’, exactly?”

“Seven years, give or take,” Derek mumbled. Stiles’ eyes grew wider. “Fuck,” he said, “I could’ve been getting it from you for _seven years._ Holy shit. You- wh- why didn’t you tell me?!” he sounded angry, not angry as in punching Derek, but pretty close.   

Derek tried to speak, but his mouth was failing, so all he got out was, “Well, the mouth thing, and you… you never showed any… you know.”

Stiles’ brows knitted together, “The mouth thing?” he asked, confusion written on his features so clearly Derek wanted to kiss him until those creases disappeared.

“You know… how you always put things in your mouth… and you do the sucking thing, and you _lick_ stuff. And, and… yeah.” It isn’t his most superbly phrased sentence, but the point is made.

“I… people _notice that? You_ notice that?” he asked, covering said mouth with his hand.

Derek’s blush deepened, “Well, yeah. Why do you think people always drop things next to you and spill stuff on themselves?” he asked.

Stiles stayed quiet for a full minute before he said, “So you… you’ve been staring at my mouth for seven years?”

Nodding his confirmation, Derek is suddenly nervous again.

“Oh thank god, I thought we could never do this,” he said. In a second Stiles was kissing Derek again, awkwardly leaning on the table.

This time it was perhaps the best kiss Derek ever had.

Stiles’ soft lips felt incredible against Derek’s own slightly chapped ones. He moved expertly and his little sighs were music to Derek’s ears.

Finally, they broke apart.

“My place?” Derek asked breathlessly.

Stiles smiled slyly and said, “Definitely. Hurry up and let’s leave so I can show you what else this mouth can do.”

And even though it was teasing, in seconds Derek had a few bills carelessly thrown on the table and his hand was tugging Stiles away from prying eyes, and, more importantly, to a horizontal surface.  

**Author's Note:**

> I... I don't know what just happened. I just watched an episode and I was overcome with the need to write this, I hope you liked it! This is the first Sterek fic I actually posted, so please tell me what you think!  
> Also, comments/kudos/bookmarks are love! <3  
> (I'm running out of prompts help)  
> Update 08/03/2016- So i just came back from vacation and found out that this fic has hit some serious traction. I have no idea what happened (if you do, please tell me I'm honestly so dumbfounded). I just wanted to say thank you for all of this unexpected support for my work! It's a little overwhelming but it's always nice to know your work is appreciated! :)


End file.
